shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Renton Michael Thūrwolf
For his son who also competes as Renton Michael Thūrwolf, see his son's page for more info. ,was a in-famous Novelist in the late years and was the father of Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf and Lilly Michelle Thūrwolf. he later became a legend on his own right. Renton occasionally re-appeared in the life of his grown son Eliskuya. he was also late husband of Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf. he is also an old friend to Sharona De Vil Rhodes In later years. Renton was on the verge of new discovery when he disappeared mysteriously and left behind his son his Journal (in Renako's hands later on) behind for answers. It wasn't until late 2002 he died. Appearance Renton is a tall man with black eyes and unkempt wavy Saddle Brown hair, with has one long bang that frame the left side of his face, but now he regrown his hair in a long ponytail style Before the Timeskip Before meeting his wife Mikoto Maria he wore nothing but a loose fitting black shirt with jeans and his hair was semi-short. he had close resembles of his son. After the Timeskip Personality as a child he is a very outgoing and emotional person. however possessing strong ideals and compassion yet he is naive and tends to jump into matters before understanding what's going on but was willing to protect his loved ones. He was shy, yet immature and was embarrass about girls. he is also shown to mature a little bit when he got older as a adult When he first appears he acts just rather carefree however is also described to be rather lazy even yet he was laid-back. but he was kind and was an easy-going person who has great interest and the utmost faith in the new generation of his family. However it is revealed that he was a coward even yet not a helpful person. however due to the fact that he would not end up helping anyone in anyway he can. even trying to correcting on the bad behavior of his childhood friend Sharona De Vil Rhodes. but for his way of speaking was quit a "stay at home" type of style of talking. however was evident in his style of his own personality. however he is rarely seen without his trademark smile. his favorite expression was family care and love. even from his son always frequently referring to him as "old man pops". due the fact his son did not accepts him as his father, but sill as an Enemy. Abilities and Powers Master Swordsman While hating the concept of having to engage in a fighting, Renton is presumably quick on his hands. He is a highly adaptable combatant, as his two twin unnamed swords have allowed him to become quite ambidextrous, letting one of the most of a switch them between his hands. Renton usually swings with such strength in his left hand than his right, however, he can easily switch or balance the strength between his two hands, allowing him to shock and yet surprise his opponents. however for Renton states that he only uses his swords in situations where his swords is too difficult to use. He even claims that he does not use them together on a regular hard basis. like example of Renton's ability to fight on even grounds. of unreleased power, with only his sealed Oversoul, while his level have been seen requiring at least their stages to fight against an Shaman. however Renton's fighting style involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back, using the element of surprise to overwhelm them. His two unnamed swords move at a different pace, something he takes a high advantage of while fighting. While the enemy is at the mercy of his swords high speed, Weapon :See More: Renton's Two Unnamed Twin Swords Renton Michael Thūrwolf I is very open about his dislike of fighting, So, he carries his Two Unnamed Twin swords with him Character Relationships *The Son to Ryūsuke Michael Thūrwolf *The Father of the twins **The Enemy of his son *The One-Time lover to Mikoto Maria Tearson *The childhood friend to Sharona De Vil Rhodes *has left the family to search for anew *The Son-In-Law to Vincent Vyron Tearson and Ayeka Nayru Tearson **The Brother-In-Law to Chris "Reeve" Tearson History Early Past and Early Childhood Before long Renton became a Shaman at a young age, he was an unemployed Novelist who lived in an apartment with his father Ryūsuke Thūrwolf. he went outside to go to the train-yard and there he met Mikoto while he was reading near a train station one night, She paid him ten yen to read a story for her, and its revealed, she could see Three Ghosts behind him and he can see them too. Revealing he had the same ability too, Mikoto somehow ended up inviting him to her rented house. It was love at first sight for him. its unknown if he reminded his childhood friend how he meet his first true love doing that time Before the Timeskip The Birth Of The Twins Mikoto later became pregnant again. But his father in law Vincent Vyron, her father and current head of the Tearson Family, as Mikoto was carrying twins, they had no method to watch over the babies. In the end, Renton left. before he can't hold his own son, before he left the family, for "family matters" after dawn During the Timeskip Death Legacy Character Trivia *Renton revered his childhood dream to his son. he had a personal Favorite thing was robots. this was a hint to his late childhood when he when he was in his youth back then *A Running gag him and his son. always argue at each other in fits of rage References External Links Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Thūrwolf Family Member